


Blush Once and I'm Yours

by coziness



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blushing, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, alec makes magnus blush a lot and he loves it, its just pure fluff, thats literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coziness/pseuds/coziness
Summary: Alec Lightwood was a blusher.Magnus Bane, however, was not so much of a blusher.So when Alec managed to make Magnus blush, they were both shocked to say the least.Or. Alec makes it his sole mission to get Magnus to blush.





	Blush Once and I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [howisalexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howisalexander/gifts).



> Happy Bithday to an amazing friend, and an all round wonderful and beautiful person, both inside and out! [Sandra](http://howisalexander.tumblr.com/), I hope you have a wonderful day, as great as you are, I love you a whole lot. You're the strawberry to my peach! I hope you like this!
> 
> A big thank you to my beautiful beta [Jule](http://blushyalec.tumblr.com/), thank you for being the best writing buddy and for beta-ing this last minute, you're the best!

Alec Lightwood was a blusher. There was no doubt that whenever Magnus – or anyone really – threw a comment that wasn’t a strict order towards him his cheeks would go red and heat up. Magnus would always revel in the fact that Alec blushed so often, making sure to always take advantage of it.

Magnus Bane however, was not much of a blusher. He had been alive for hundreds of years, and over that time was able to control his emotions so well that he hadn’t felt a blush on his face in a long time. So when after a month of dating, Alec managed to make Magnus blush, they were both shocked to say the least.

The couple were sat on the balcony one evening, taking advantage of their clear schedules, and talking quietly over glasses of wine. Magnus was retelling a story about his past, using his free hand to animate the story, his rings glinting slightly in the moonlight. Alec was watching him, watching the wistful look in his eyes, watching the smile that was on his lips grow as the story reached a funny moment, watching as Magnus paused to laugh.

“Alexander? Are you okay?”

“Hmm, yeah why wouldn’t I be?”

“You were staring.”

“Am I not allowed to stare at my beautiful boyfriend?”

And. Well. Magnus would write it off as the alcohol that caused his cheeks to start heating up. But the way Alec spoke without even thinking, the words just falling from his mouth. The love in his eyes and the small smile on his lips showed that he also wasn’t berating himself internally for saying it. So it was against Magnus’ control when redness coated his cheekbones and caused him to have to look away to regain his composure.

Alec on the other hand was in shock. Magnus was blushing. He made Magnus blush. Magnus was blushing because of him. The grin that overtook his face seemed to cause Magnus’ cheeks to gain more colour.

“Are you blushing?”

Magnus scoffed, trying to seem coy. “Darling I don’t blush. More wine?” Before Alec could reply, Magnus was already up and moving back inside to get another bottle of wine. Alec realised that Magnus had never blushed around him. He always seemed so in control of himself that anytime Alec managed to splutter out a compliment, all he got was a sparkle in his boyfriend’s eyes and a _thank you Alexander._

But now? Alec had somehow managed to pierce through the control that Magnus had. And Alec was determined to make his boyfriend blush as often as he could.

-

Alec pulled out all the stops. Once he had his mind set on something, Alec will see it through to the end. And he’s got his mind set on making Magnus blush at least one more time.  The only problem was that he wasn’t entirely sure _how_ to make his boyfriend blush. He knew compliments seemed to work, but he didn’t want Magnus catching onto his plan.

However, he loved complimenting his boyfriend. He loved waking up to him in the morning and telling him how beautiful he was. He loved telling him that he was gorgeous, wonderful, magical, anything that his brain could supply, he made sure to tell Magnus.

But Magnus was very similar to him in that sense; in that he loved making sure Alec knew how much he loved him. So whenever Alec had thrown a compliment towards him it was always hit back with a _You don’t look too bad yourself_ or a _As are you, Alexander._

So to say the least, Alec hadn’t succeeded in making Magnus blush again.

-

It had been a long day for the both of them. Magnus had a list of clients that he had to get through, and there seemed to be an increase in demon activity that Alec had to attend to. When Alec finally stumbled in through the door, he was exhausted. That bone deep exhaustion that Alec knew as soon as he sat down he would be out of it.

He practically dragged himself to the couch where Magnus was sat, a book in his lap and the telltale signs that he had finished work just recently, tiredness evidence in the drooping of his eyes and the drowsiness of his smile.

Alec flopped down onto the sofa, his head falling into the space where Magnus’ book had been just mere moments ago.

“Hey there.” Alec opened his eyes that he hadn’t even realised he had shut and looked up at his boyfriend, noticing that his face was bare and his hair was soft, falling in his face. Reaching up to brush the hair out of his boyfriends face, Alec couldn’t help the smile that seemed to grow on his lips.

“Hi, love.”

And, well. There it was again. A shy smile settled onto Magnus’ lips as his cheeks started to stain themselves in a rosy pink, standing out in the dull light coming from the lamp. Alec could feel the heat radiating from them where his hand had come to rest on his cheek.

He wasn’t sure if it was the action, the pet name or just because they were both tired, but Alec still took it as a win in getting Magnus to blush again.

And maybe, Alec thought to himself, it wasn’t such an impossible task to see that sight again.

-

Usually Alec wouldn’t knock on the door to his boyfriends’ loft, the place becoming more and more like home every night he spent there. But tonight was different. He straightened himself up, fixing the tie that Izzy had helped him put on when he showed up at her room looking flustered.

Knocking on the door, Alec waited, hearing footsteps get closer and closer to the door. The door swung open and Alec was able to see Magnus’ face go from a friendly smile to confusion as he took in the view.

Alec stood there, dressed in one of the only suits he owned, the slimness of the trousers and the cut of the blazer accenting his frame. In his hand he held a bouquet of red roses, a worldwide symbol of love and he wore an easy smile on his face.

Magnus was just staring at him, eyes flickering from the flowers, to his face, to his suit and back again. Alec grinned even wider and held out the bouquet towards his boyfriend.

“These are for you.”

Magnus broke out of his trance to take the flowers. “Why?”

“Because you’re beautiful, so you deserve beautiful things.” Alec held up a hand, sensing his boyfriends want to interrupt, to tell him that he didn’t have to do this. “We’re also going out for dinner; I got us reservations at some fancy mundane restaurant. Tonight is about you.”

And without even trying, Alec had managed to make Magnus blush again. This time, however, the blush seemed to be a deeper red, matching the red streaks in his hair. Alec looked at him with amazement as Magnus ducked his head, seemingly trying to hide his blush behind the flowers.

“I’m just gonna- with the- uh the flowers, I’ll um be right back.”

Not only had Alec managed to get a blush out of Magnus, but he had caused him to stutter and stumble over his words.

When Magnus returned, his cheeks had lost the colour they were holding just moments ago. He took Alec’s arm with a grin, and they made their way out.

And Alec counted that as his best victory to date.

-

Whenever Magnus stopped by the Institute, whether it be for business or to pop by for lunch, Alec always made sure that they kept a professional outlook whilst in the command room. Not that he was ashamed of his relationship with Magnus, but he preferred that they had at least a modem of privacy. Plus most people were still very judgmental on his relationship with Magnus.

They were used to the routine of Magnus walking in, and the two of them going off to Alec’s office, strolling side by side, then greeting each other properly, dropping the professional act once they were behind closed doors.

But today, when Magnus walked in, Alec was overwhelmed by how gorgeous he looked when he saw him. Magnus sauntered up to him, an easy smile on his face and stopping a few feet in front of him.

He looked beautiful. Not that he didn’t always look amazing, but something about the messy way his hair was styled up, and the black attire he was donning. His jeans were tight, and his jacket clung to the muscles of his arms. And Alec was floored by how attractive he looked in that moment, owning the atmosphere around him.

Instead of nodding towards his office and walking off, Alec covered the space between them and leant down to kiss Magnus’ cheek, grabbing hold of his hand in the process.

“Hey, babe.” Magnus looked at him in amazement, fully aware of everyone looking at them. But Alec was only looking at him, and he didn’t care about the judgmental eyes around them, he only cared about the man in front of him.

Magnus shook his head, feeling his cheeks starting to burn. “Well, Alexander, I must say, this is a surprise.”

“What is?”

“That little act of PDA. I didn’t think you were the type to enjoy such open affections.”

“Yeah, well, I love you. And I want everyone to know that, I don’t see why we should keep all affections to ourselves.” Alec looked so sincere in his words, felt stronger as he spoke them. His lips quirked as he saw Magnus’ cheeks go from a tinted pink to a bolder red, watched him duck his head slightly and a grin threatening to take over his whole face.

“I love you too, Alexander.”

The two stood there, in the middle of the command room, uncaring of the eyes on them, as they smiled at each other. One of them grinning over the fact that he made the other blush again. And the other ignoring his burning cheeks, in favour of being in this moment with Alec.

-

Having Magnus and Izzy coax him into going to Pandemonium seemed like a bad idea at the beginning of the night. But as the hours went by, and Alec let cocktails and beer flow through his system, he was feeling pleasantly buzzed.

He had an arm slung around his boyfriends shoulders ( _very broad shoulders,_ Alec couldn’t help but think) as they – well mainly he – stumbled home. They were making their way through the crowds of people that were still enjoying the night out in town when Alec looked over at Magnus and stopped walking, causing Magnus to nearly fall over and a stranger to walk into his back.

“Magnus, you’re so pretty! You’re like, super pretty. The most beautiful man in the world!”

Magnus let out a laugh at Alec’s raised voice. “Alexander, you’re drunk.”

“Maybe, but you, you are very pretty. My boyfriend is the prettiest.”

“Alexander, come on, let’s get you home.” Magnus tried to grab onto Alec, but he needed to make sure everyone knew how pretty his boyfriend was.

“Hey, everyone! My boyfriend is the most beautiful person to ever exist! He’s the best!” Passers-by were laughing at Alec, a couple of them sneering at him but others that were just as intoxicated were high-fiving him.

When Alec looked back at his boyfriend he saw that he was blushing again. He grinned and stumbled towards him, hands instantly reaching up to grab at the skin of Magnus’ cheeks.

“You’re blushing again.”

“No, I’m not; it’s just the alcohol getting to me.”

Alec resorted to poking Magnus’ cheeks. “Nuh-uh. You’re blushing. You’ve been blushing a lot. It’s usually my thing, but it’s okay, I like making you blush.”

“Alexander, I don’t blush.”

“You do! You’re doing it right now. And you look precious when you blush.”

Magnus rolled his eyes, and grabbed Alec’s hands, pulling them away from his face and started pulling him so they were walking again. Alec quickly got distracted from the blush on his cheeks, blabbering on about how soft Magnus’ hands were.

When Alec awoke with a hangover the next morning, the activities of the previous night seemed blurry to him. But he still vaguely remembered making Magnus blush again, and well, that was worth the pounding in his head.

-

Alec had called Magnus in to the Institute to help them with some information they had learned about the rise in recent demon activity. Whilst he was there, the alarm sounded, indicating that there was an attack somewhere, and they had to get there, fast.

Magnus had stepped in to help, portalling himself and a group of Shadowhunters, Alec included to the building where the demon activity was most prominent. It took them a while, a whole lot of magic, arrows and energy used up, but they were all able to clear the site of any possible danger and future attacks.

Magnus had just about enough energy to portal them all back to the Institute, but admitted that he would need to rest up before he was able to use his magic again. He suggested that he and Alec walk back to his loft, or get a cab, but Alec shook his head.

“Contrary to what some may believe, I do still have a room here. We can spend the night here. I mean, if you would like?” Magnus had never spent the night at the Institute throughout his many years, but the exhaustion that was pouring from him, he couldn’t help but accept Alec’s offer, taking his hand as they made their way towards the living quarters.

They both got ready for bed, Alec offering Magnus a pair of sweatpants to sleep in, but Magnus refused, opting to sleep in his boxers instead. Once Magnus had removed his makeup, he climbed into the bed, settling down next to Alec who was already curled up.

“Wow. This bed is actually surprisingly comfortable, I wouldn’t have thought they would go all out and actually give you comfortable beds.” Magnus caught Alec’s eye, a smirk coming to rest on his face. “Why would you ever want to leave?”

“Because, it doesn’t have you.” Alec stared into Magnus’ eyes, sincerity deep in his voice, wanting him to know that he meant it. Sure, the beds were comfortable, but Alec would rather sleep on the cold floor if it meant he got to lie next to Magnus.

And there it was again. That gentle blush that had been sweeping over Magnus’ cheekbones for a while now. The colour rising to the surface making Alec want to pull him in for a kiss.

So he did.

He leant forward, capturing Magnus’ lips with his, the tiredness they felt in their bones causing the kiss to be slow and lazy, but still conveying everything they wanted to get out. Alec’s palm came to rest on Magnus’ cheek as they pulled away, but still close enough to feel each other’s breath ghosting over their faces.

His thumb caressed the skin below where the blush had settled. He didn’t say the words to cause Magnus to blush; he just said them so that he was aware of how strongly Alec truly felt about him, that he would travel anywhere, just to sleep next to him.

The couple fell asleep; arms wrapped around each other, and love in their eyes. And a blush that was still staining Magnus’ cheeks.

-

Alec had slowly come to realise that he didn’t need to try to make Magnus blush. That if he said the right thing, or did something for him, then it would just happen on its own accord.

Making Magnus blush always sent a rush through him. And more than anything it made him realise that he has the same affect on Magnus, which Magnus had on him. It made it obvious that he could shock Magnus, and shower him in affection and it would have a clear affect on him.

Seeing Magnus blush made him want to be the best boyfriend that he could possibly be. At first he wanted to make him blush because it was something new, and it was exciting. But now he tried to make it happen because he wanted Magnus to know that he was loved, and that Alec cared deeply for him.

Seeing that blush dust over his cheeks, for big or small moments made Alec fall more and more in love with Magnus, every day.

-

“Alexander, I have to ask you something.”

They were both lying in bed, facing each other. They had only just woke up and Alec had commented on how the early morning light seemed to make Magnus’ skin glow - which caused him to blush again.

“Mm?”

“Why are you so intent on making me blush?”

“You’re beautiful when you blush.”

Magnus tried to ignore the blood rushing to his cheeks as he scoffed. “Oh, two can play at that game Lightwood. You know you’re just as gorgeous when you blush as well, I love getting that reaction out of you.”

Alec didn’t even try to hide the fact that he was blushing now. “Mm, well, I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

The two lay there in the morning light, blushes on both their cheeks, and grins wide on their faces as they basked in the moment together.

And Alec realised that all it took was for him to make sure that he always shows and lets Magnus know that he loves him, and if he did that, if he made his boyfriend the happiest he could be then, well.

They would both be blushing for the rest of their lives.  

**Author's Note:**

> reblog the [tumblr post](http://alecfancywood.tumblr.com/post/165730072491/blush-once-and-im-yours-magnus-x-alec-oneshot) and come talk to me on [tumblr](http://alecfancywood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
